ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorcan Darcy's Adventures 2: One Last Game
is the one hundred and twenty-third, fourth, fifth and sixth episode of Lorcan Darcy's Adventures. It's the seventeenth, eighteenth, ninteenth and twentieth episode of season 7 and also the season finale. It's also the sequel of Destiny of Time It's the crossover of Lorcan Darcy's Adventures, Power Rangers, The Middle, and The Big Bang Theory. This marks the reveal of Lorcan's transformation. Plot In school, Lorcan's finished up his schoolwork before going home early, He's working on his plans with his friends. He discover that his brother, Jake's working on his ultimate plan for world domination, he able to find him and end him for good. But then in his classroom, A student named Molly, who had been experiencing numerous symptoms, brutally attacks her classmate, Patriot after he tugs on one of her pigtails only to have it torn out of her scalp. She bites his cheek, infecting him with the virus; she also claws Clint, but he appears to show no symptoms. He escaped from the school and able to find out who causing zombies. Jason, one of his good friends, ask him to come with him to escape. He thinks that he sees too much excitement and decided to go something to fix his life. Jack is plotting something for world domination so he end up adding Zombies and Robots into his plan to scare Lorcan. Inside of the house, Lorcan's fearing that Jack is plotting for the domination and run to his bedroom to pack his stuff. He run to his bedroom but then he sees the Power Rangers battling the Zombies. He get into his car and head to the next town, he drives really fast until he crashed. After the car crash, Lorcan survived and meet a scientist named Dr. Melanie Wilson who's studying the object called The Stone of Time. It has an abillity that if someone gets it, will grant a wish and travel back in time to reverse their death. Lorcan manage to get it, Melanie offers him the guidence to get find the whereabout to the jungle of the temple which he agrees. They meet up with her supporting allies, Axl, Sue and Brick Heck who are joining them for the missing Cast *Tom Holland as Lorcan Darcy/Cillian Darcy: the main protagonist of the film. *Claire Blackwelder as Dr. Melanie Wilson: The Ally of Lorcan Darcy and the scientist of the stone of time. *Ian Nelson as Jack Darcy: the main antagonist of the film. *Dacre Montgomery as Jason Scott/Red Ranger: The leader of the Power Rangers and Kimberly's love interest. *Naomi Scott as Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger: A member of the Power Rangers and Jason's love interest. *RJ Cyler as Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger: A member of the Power Rangers. *Becky G as Trini/Yellow Ranger: A member of the Power Rangers. *Ludi Lin as Zack/Black Ranger: A member of the Power Rangers *Charlie McDermott as Axl Heck *Eden Sher as Sue Heck *Atticus Shaffer as Brick Heck *Johnny Galecki as Dr. Leonard Hofstadter *Jim Parsons as Dr. Sheldon Cooper *Kaley Cuoco as Penny *Simon Helberg as Howard Wolowitz *Kunal Nayyar as Dr. Rajesh "Raj" Koothrappali *Mayim Bialik as Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler *Melissa Rauch as Bernadette Rostenkowski *Caroline Shunshine as Molly Linker * Armani Jackson as Calvin * Morse Arias as Patriot * Mitcheal Musso as Clint Transcript Lorcan Darcy's Adventures 2: One Last Game/Transcript Category:Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Episodes Category:Series Finales Category:Television Films Category:Power Rangers Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:The Middle Category:Movies Category:Season Finale